Takamiya Fuji
Personality Fuji is a very laid-back person who loves to sleep and do as he pleases, He rarely does what is told unless the guild master is the one asking. Although his behavior suggests that he is not very intelligent, he actually knows a lot about fighting and duet o his abillity is actually quite intelligent, and how life works. He however is very oblivious towards things that involve emotions or feelings. When someone of his guild dies or is hurt he will most likely fly into a rage. Which are only few are known to be able to calm him. Bio TBD Abilities and Magic Origins His magic is an ancient magic. Which causes a limitless ability to adapt. When faced with fire, his body will become fire proof, when faced with an underwater world his body will evolve in a way so he can breath underwater. Although many think this magic was devised by humans, it actually goes back to before the era of dragons. At that point of time there lived a creature that was born weak, the weakest being in creation, but because of this it had many enemies, as such it devised a way to protect itself, the ultimate evolution. Although weak these creatures had a natural affinity for magic, and as such their own body and their magic allowed them to evolve everytime something came across them. Fuji learned this skill from the last of these beings, and is capable of adapting to almost any situation. Within his lifespan he has learned several abillities. Animals perception: '''This abillity was something Fuji learned as a young child, and is actually the first thing he gained from his magic. It increased his senses incredibly and also caused him to develop something similar to a sonar. This Sonar is mostly focused on Fuji's hearing, and has a reach of five miles radius, this also allows him to hear sudden changes in a persons heart beat. His smell, taste, touch and sight are also incredibly developed, as such he is capable of smelling the emotional state of a person. With touch he can also feel sudden changes in the air and ground for several miles. His eyesight is developed for both water, day and night, as such he can see perfectly in the dark and underwater as well as at day time. His taste sense is also very refined as he can taste something before he ate it. He also has an in-built instinct which warns him if something is dangerous or poison. This abillity does have its negative sides, as such that his incredible smelling sense are also affected it something smells terrible. His sense of hearing is partly blocked to loud noises, but if it is close to him it still hurts him. '''Demon gods intimidation: '''Many people wonder why some animals don't dare to attack specific animals that do not seem dangerous at all. The answer is the aura, although animals do not possess an immense aura that scares off everything. A more powerful and strongwilled creature could look past the intimidation. However in Fuji's case thi is slightly different. Unlike animals, Fuji's intimidation takes an actual spectral like form that sends fear into those around him. It takes the shape of a demonic monster that almost seems to have the urge to devour the world itself. Although strongwilled and powerful individuals could overcome this fear, Most would not be able to do so. '''Gornak the Bear lords might: '''Although not incredibly powerful, Fuji is capable of easily beating down a regular bear, this because he met with a very powerful sub-species that lived within the black mountains near the forest he lived. His adaption magic would automatically enhance him to match the beast and after a long fight, Fuji became the victor. His strenght is enough to create a slight shockwave by smashing his ist together, and a minor earthquake by stomping the ground. Regular humans would have no chance against Fuji and even wizards would have to watch out. '''Ice make; The Impalers spears: '''After meeting with a wizard at his seventh he was attacked by a dark guild, the wizard he met was an ice wizard who was called Vladimir, or Vlad for short this ice wizard used only one magic, but due to the situation and as it saved his life, his adaption magic actually taught him how to use this magic. This magic is not very complicated, as he just places both hands on the ground and turns the area within ten yards into a ground of ice, then multiple ice spears shoot up from the ground in an attempt to impale his enemies. '''Monkey's agillity: Due to living in a forest with a lot of monkeys near where he lived, Fuji is capable of things most monkeys can do too, such as swinging between trees, jumping between them and climbing them. He can als use it to do more complicated tricks. Category:Demon Howl Category:Adaptation Magic Category:Male Characters